vigilancefandomcom-20200214-history
DawnStrike
Backstory... It was a stormy night. A blizzard was ragging, it's winds ripping at the branchess angrily, the snow swirlMing madly. A small clouded leopard and a jaguar were huddled in a small den, the clouded leopard, Hollow and the jaguar, Shadow were gathered around three kits. Two were perfect, herculean and monumental, but I was.... Well nothing compared to them. The last to get milk. The last to.. Everything. Who would want to take care of a weak little kit? My Father was the only one who seamed to notice me. My perfect siblings, Ray the Tom, and Shiver the female. Then there was me Dawnkit the nothing. As we grew, they seemed to forget I was their, I got no milk. I stopped getting abused by my siblings. Father had to take me out hunting to feed me. Once I tried to get milk after that, it was a BIG mistake. As I nudged my way in Ray wailed in prostest, shiver snarled and tackled me, then Hollow picked me up tore open my stomachs and threw me out into the snow. Im going to die here, I thought, all lonely bleeding to death in the snow. But after waiting in the snow for a day, Father found me. He tended to my wounds and taught me how to hunt, fight, and how to treat injuries/sickness. even though we tried all the herbs we could think of, my belly wound turned into an ugly scar...... *A Couple Years Later* I never thought life could get any worse... that is until my father died.... we were walking down a river, that connected to a beautiful waterfall, and a rouge lunged at him, pushing him into the river... he went tumbling down the river and fell down the waterfall. The rouge then turned to me and laughed, "This Is MY Territory, But Im Guessing You Wont Be Leaving, That Is... Alive!" I ran to the edge of the waterfall and stared down into the deep abyss, noticing it led into a cavern... if i could know that rouge off the cli- Searing pain knocked me to the ground. it felt as if my shoulder was on fire. I seethed and wheeled my body around on the ground, then i kicked him off, but as i kicked i grabbed deeply into his underbelly, causing a huge chunk of flesh to fall off. I unsheathed my serrated cleaves and glared at my opponent. I then skyrocketed at him, and sank my teeth into his scruff, then dangled him over the cliff. "Please! Have m-mercy!!" he begged. I dropped him "You. Killed. My. Father." He screamed as he went plummeting into the dark abyss, never to be seen again.6 months later.... I padded into a lush forest, my eyes staring at the ground. The air was warm but tasted of crimson. I kept on walking but stopped at a.. scent mark? Yes, a scent mark. i padded along the strangers border but then realized that there were, many, scent marks. A group of felines and canines! i kept on padding and finally stopped by a little creek. their i gathered herbs and set up my knew home. I wove brambles together tot make a border, so no animal could take me by surprise, then i collected moss, made a nest, and made a herb store. i settled down on my nest and stared across the border, and swore i saw eyes...Category:Oc page Category:Cat Category:Character